


badum tss

by nervous_alpaca



Category: Memes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i made this at a summer camp, mostly in the car on the way home, oh yeah with my friend too, only a make out session tho, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_alpaca/pseuds/nervous_alpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pepe and dat boi were having a passionate kissy time, and then talked and this is a parody of a scene from frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	badum tss

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, maddie

Passion laced the air between them. Webbed hands were fumbling with clothing and feeling along the other’s body. They never broke eye contact as they worked their way along the room to the couch near the fireplace. Pepe sucked at the skin of Dat Boi’s neck. Dat Boi moaned and gently wrapped his arms around Pepe.

No words were needed for this moment. All they needed were the kisses, gentle touches, and sighs. 

Pepe left marks all up Dat Boi’s neck, stopping right at his mouth. He pulled back to look at Dat Boi’s half-lidded eyes. Pepe’s damp frog hands gripped the other’s thighs. His lips left Dat Boi’s neck. Dat Boi sighed, and kissed the other frog’s neck. Pepe smirked and pulled away. Smug bastard… 

Wait. He was getting up? Dat Boi frowned and reached for his boyfriend. The green giant turned away and looked into the fireplace that was conveniently placed in the frog’s living room. He had a sad look on his face.

“Dat Boi… while you were out unicycling today, I learned something.” The younger frog sat up. They were both sweating with anticipation. It’s difficult to have a serious conversation after a make-out session, they both knew that all too well. “You know your evil sister?”

“You mean Dat Gorl?” He said, rolling his eyes. He hated his sister, nearly refusing to talk to her all the time. Pepe was the only exception. They could talk to each other about anything… even Dat Gorl, apparently. He shuddered and looked into the flames. They seemed to rise for a second. “What about her?”

“She’s the reason why you’re… frozen.” Dat boi looked down to see his thicc, well-exercised green leggies covered in ice crystals. His gorgeous frog-eyes widened.

“Pepe, what’s going on?” The tall, handsome frog turned around, eyes filled with tears of sadness. Dat Boi frog-felt his frog-heart skip a frog-beat. “Am I going to die?”

Pepe made no move to comfort his beautiful boyfriend. He simply stood there, large, slimy feet planted firmly on the ground, looking out the window with a forlorn expression

“No,” he mumbled, a croak threatening to force it’s way out of his throat. “There’s a way to fix it.” Dat Boi looked up at him with questioning eyes (y am i mentioning their eyes so much). Pepe smiled sweatly (no, not sweetly. thats not even a word hun). “Can you guess what it is?” 

Dat Boi sat and pondered for a full minute straight, desperately trying to ignore the icy feeling literally crawling in his crawl (these crawl they will not crawl). Then he remembered something from when he was a young boi. His father… took him into the city. Too see someone read a book. It was called… Ho White. Slept with seven (7) men smh. Well. Not WITH. In the same house as. Anyways, the way she woke up from her death or whatever? That’s right. 

“True loves kiss!” Pepe’s face broke out into a pleased grin. Dat Boi beamed.

“Dat’s rite, Dat Boi,” he mumbled, leaning in for a kiss. His suction cup-like fingers stroked the muscular jaw of his lean green fighting machine of a boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “Frog got your tongue?” Dat Boi was practically limp under Pepe’s grip.

“I just need someone who loves me to kiss me?” He asked. “And then Dat Gorl’s spell will wear off?” Pepe nodded. 

“Oh Dat Boi,” He muttered, chuckling darkly and ghosting his fingers over Dat Boi’s lips. “If only there was someone out there who loved you,” he said, standing up and walking away from Dat Boi, leaving him breathless and confused.

“W-what? You… you said you did.” He argued, staring at Pepe. Pepe grinned and shut the curtain, causing Dat Boi to shiver as chills ran through his body. 

“I was thirteenth in line in my own Memedom. That doesn’t make me any less of a prince, mind you. People loved me. I wasn’t just showing up on Tumblr and iFunny, either. Facebook was plastering my face everywhere, too! I was unstoppable!” He looked down and hesitated briefly. “I mean, sure, things died down a little every once in a while, but that just made the rarest pepe even rare-er-er-er. er. My point is, even though things were a little bit… pepe-less for a while, I was still the ruler of memes. I was a god, unstoppable.”

Pepe sighed and turned to Dat Boi, suddenly looking very annoyed and arrogant. “And then you showed up.” Dat Boi gulped as he remembered his first days as a meme. Those were the glory days, his peak. Well, he always considered his time with Pepe his glory days, but he was very seriously questioning that at the moment. 

“You rode in on that unicycle, all beautiful and wholesome. Everybody loved you. Now Dat BOI was a god. Dat Boi was unstoppable. I knew that I would have to kill you. But, I figured it’d be better to lead you on first. So, here we are.” 

“But… Dat Gorl…”

“I know how to break people. Some people are easier to break than others, I suppose. Dat Gorl just happened to break first.” Dat Boi squinted. 

“Woah there EdgeLord, ever considered calming the heck down? Moving on. Jeez, can you believe this guy?” Pepe glared at his ex boyfriend and picked up a bucket of water, pouring it onto the flames that kept Dat Boi from freezing to death. He made a mock sad face :-( and turned to Dat Boi. 

“Looks like I have to tell everyone that their prince died tonight. How unfortunate,” He sighed, locking the door and closing it behind him. 

Dat Boi looked at the door as it slammed shut. He was alone. Cold and alone in a dark room without a boyfriend or any hope of surviving this spell. Realizing this, his breath hitched. He really was hopeless.

“Ratta tootie ass binch,” He sobbed, as the world around him went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sorry


End file.
